nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
7 -seven-
|name = 7 -seven- |kanji = |romaji = |artist = FLOW×GRANRODEO |lyrics = Kohshi Asakawa |arrangement = |composer = |length = |ending = 1 |start = 1 |end = 12 |release = November 26, 2014 |prev = n/a |next = Season }} '7 -seven-' is the 1st ending theme song of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by the collaboration between the J-Rock bands Flow and GRANRODEO. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version English= We’re gonna glow in the night We’re gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! We’ve been back and forth, and now we’re at a standstill! We’re sick and tired, so sick and tired of an impossible dream! This world is just a fleeting illusion anyway, So if we take a new spin on things, we’ll be ready to go, ready to go! Ready to go! Toss on the kindling and don’t let that fire go out! The thing that drives us forward is, that’s right, our inspiration, And all the future needs to do is keep shining upon us! We’re in a pounding all-out mode, A resounding boom, boom of 7 sounds! Let’s keep it going to a brilliantly shining tomorrow. We’re in a bang, bang bursting mode, So let’s go on with a random fly-out style! We’re a bling, bling shining diamond, So let’s go: Now we can fly high! Now we can fly high! Now we can fly high! |-| Kanji= We’re gonna glow in the night We’re gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! 行ったり来たりで行き止まりよ 見果てぬ夢はこりごりこりごりよ 所詮この世は浮世の世界 開き直ればノリノリノリノリよ ノリノリよ 薪をくべろ　絶やすな　その火を 突き動かす　モノはそう　感動さ 未来はただ輝いてくれていればいいんだ 僕らは Gan Gan 暴れモード 轟かす Boom Boom ７つの音 Rin Rin 光る明日へと進もう 僕らは Bang　Bang ハジけモード ぶっ飛ばす Ran Dom スタイルで行こうよ Bling Bling　光るダイヤモンド いくぜ Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high |-| Rōmaji= We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo NORINORI yo Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sō kandō sa Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba iinda Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumō Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikō yo Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO Iku ze Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Full Version English= |-| Kanji= We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! 行ったり来たりで行き止まりよ 見果てぬ夢はこりごりこりごりよ 所詮この世は浮世の世界 開き直ればノリノリノリノリよ ノリノリよ 薪をくべろ　絶やすな　その火を 突き動かす　モノはそう　感動さ 未来はただ　輝いてくれていればいいんだ 僕らはGan Gan暴れモード 轟かすBoom Boom７つの音 Bling Bling　光るダイヤモンド 胸にNow we can fly high まったりしたいって言ってみても ホンネさらせば　Go it Go it Go it Go it　よ 隣の芝が真っ青に見える その気になれば　白・黒・赤・緑 自分次第 恋のGrapple　あるのか　キメ技 夢のScramble　手に入れろ　感動を どうせ何度も挫けた強いハートだろう？ 皆で　Jan Jan　騒げ　もっと 脅かせ　Doom Doom　至高の音 Jin Jin 痛む傷あとは　君と 僕の新しい未来さ それがほら眩しく疼くんだ Sing Sing　歌え　歓喜に酔って 共に　Now we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! 絞る知恵を　変わらぬ愛を　互いに尊敬を　謙虚さを 正直な心と　持ち続ける勇気で 真実携えて闘う事を罪というの？ 僕らはGan Gan暴れモード 轟かすBoom Boom７つの音 Rin Rin　光る明日へと進もう 僕らはBang Bang　ハジケモード ぶっ飛ばすRan Dom　スタイルで行こうよ Bling Bling　光るダイヤモンド 胸にNow we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night いくぜ！Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high |-| Rōmaji= We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo NORINORI yo Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sō kandō sa Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba iinda Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumō Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikō yo Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO Mune ni Now we can fly high Mattari shitaitte itte mite mo Honne saraseba Go it Go it Go it Go it yo Tonari no shiba ga massao ni mieru Sono ki ni nareba shiro kuro aka midori Jibun shidai Koi no Grapple aru no ka kime waza Yume no Scramble te ni irero kandō wo Dōse nando mo kujiketa tsuyoi HĀTO darō? Minna de Jan Jan sawage motto Obiyakase Doom Doom shikō no oto Jin Jin itamu kizuato wa kimi to Boku no atarashii mirai sa Sore ga hora mabushiku uzukunda Sing Sing utae kanki ni yotte Tomo ni Now we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! Shiboru chie wo kawaranu ai wo tagai ni sonkei wo kenkyosa wo Shōjiki na kokoro to mochi tsuzukeru yuuki de Shinjitsu tazusaete tatakau koto wo tsumi to iu no? Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumō Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikō yo Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO Mune ni Now we can fly high We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Iku ze! Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Video References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes